Dragon Ball Broly: Ultra Instinct
by AShinyLemon
Summary: Basically what I generally think would have happened if Goku utilized Ultra Instinct instead of Fusing to defeat Broly. (Im basically using this as a test for making Fight Scenes)


_Something Quick I wrote_

_Ice Continent_

Goku was sent flying through several glaciers, screaming. "_Damn, this guy is tough! I might be in trouble here…_" Suddenly, Broly re-appeared and punched him again, sending him crashing through to the floor. "DAAAARGH!" Goku hit the ground with such force that he fell unconscious. Vegeta looked over at Goku in disbelief. "_It feels like the Tournament of Power all over agan! Kakarot is outclassed here!" _ Vegeta quickly powered up and prepared to jump in, but was held back by Whis. "Vegeta-san, I would advise against interfering. Things are about to heat up." Whis smirked at Vegeta, who looked back to Goku.

"Lord Frieza, the battle seems to be at an end." Frieza looked at the grizzled old Saiyan who stood by his side. "Yes, it would appear so. Broly is much more magnificent than I anticipated. He shall make a fine addition to my forces." One of the soldiers who remained behind suddenly started pulling at his armor. "And what is your issue, soldier?" Frieza asked, curious. "M-my lord Frieza, I apologize, but it suddenly became rather warm." Frieza hesitated for a moment. "It seems you are right, though I fail to see how that is sig-"

Frieza suddenly had a flashback to the Tournament of Power. "_If this is what I think it is…" _"PARAGUS! ORDER BROLY TO FINISH GOKU OFF NOW! BEFORE HE GETS BACK UP!" Paragus was confused. "My lord, it appears Broly has already defea-" Frieza dropped the Dragon Balls in a panic. "DO AS I SAY! THE ALTERNATIVE IS CERTAIN DEATH!" Paragus failed. Anything that would frighten Frieza must be of great concern. "Broly! I command you to finish him off! No more stalling!"

Vegeta looked back over to Goku. "This heat is familiar… It cant be! Here? Again?" Whis nodded, and Bulma kept looking between them. "What are you two talking about? What's going on?" Vegeta growled. "That bastard, he said he couldn't do it again…" Whis leaned down to Bulma. "It's something Goku-san developed during the Tournament of Power. It's the ultimate fighting form, one that no mere mortal can obtain so easily. It's-."

"Ultra Instinct."

Beerus was standing next to Bulma. "I felt a familiar energy, so I came to investigate. It seems Goku's in a tough spot this time. This Broly fellow doesn't seem to be as strong as Jiren, but he has potential.." Bulma hit Beerus across the head. "Damn woman, what was that for?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING CARE OF BULLA!" Beerus rubbed his head. "I gave it to those two kids to deal with! And you should show more respect Bulma, as a destroyer god I can-"

Beerus was cut off as Goku began to stand up. "It seems the show's about to start. This should be entertaining…"

Frieza was currently panicking. "No no NO! If Son Goku gets up, it's the end for all of us! That form… That form cannot be matched! The gods themselves struggle to attain it!" Paragus was frantically shouting at Broly to begin attacking, to no avail. Broly was confused. He was certain he killed the strange man, but here he was, standing again.

Goku looked up, and a thin blue-white aura had surrounded him. Then, suddenly, he vanished, delivering a strong blow to Broly's gut. "WROOARGH!" Broly flew back, and prepared to charge at Goku. Suddenly, he was elbowed and sent flying into the ground. He got up and fired several ki blasts at Goku, but all of them were dodged. "Rrrroooaaaargh!" Broly charged a ki wave in his mouth, but Goku kicked him in the side of the head, causing the beam to fly towards Frieza and Paragus. Frieza created a shield around himself, but Paragus was incinerated by the beam.

"WRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Broly began screaming and shouting, unable to comprehend the death of his father. His power began fluctuating wildly, striking objects and the ground and causing massive explosions. Goku, meanwhile, began to concentrate more, his hair changing from its typical black to a pure white, and his aura and heat increasing even more.

"Damnit, it's too late. I'd better get out of here while I still can." Frieza said, and he began to move towards his ship. Suddenly, Vegeta appeared infront of him, having transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. "Pathetic. Once the fight really starts, you flee? You disgust me, Frieza." Frieza laughed. "You pathetic monkey. Too afraid to step into the ring yourself? Why don't you go show off that Saiyan pride you adore so much?" Frieza was kicked back by Vegeta, who began charging a Final Flash. "Oh my dear deluded prince, you'll have to try much harder than that." Frieza moved behind him and punched him in the kidney, sending the Prince flying forward.

Meanwhile, Goku had waited for Broly to become a Super Saiyan. Broly charged towards Goku, with two energy spheres in his hand, but was easily knocked aside by Goku. Broly got back up, and Goku rushed towards him, hitting him hundreds of times in a second. Broly could barely stand, and was being viciously assaulted by Goku. "Rroaaaargh!" Broly stomped on the floor, in an attempt to throw Goku off his balance, but Goku backflipped into the air and then dive kicked Broly.

As Broly was knocked back, Goku began to charge a Kamehameha in order to finish this fight. However, Broly used this as a chance to move behind Goku, and he tried to hit him in the back with a ki blast. However, Goku dodged it and spun around, firing the Kamehameha at Broly. He took the full force of it, and barely survived, his armor being destroyed beyond repair, and Ba's ear being completely incinerated. The loss of the memento he had of his first friend again pushed Broly over his limits, causing him to power up immensely, His hair began to change to a green color, and his aura began fluctuating wildly once more.

Meanwhile, Frieza had transformed into his golden state, but was being pushed back by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. "You're a one trick pony Frieza. When you get to hell, you should consider expanding your repertoire of abilities. You're sorely lacking." Vegeta fired a Big Bang Attack at Frieza, who deflected it and sent a barrage of Death Beams back at Vegeta. "You insolent insubordinate little… DIE!" Frieza then sent a miniature Death Ball at Vegeta, who knocked it aside into a mountain. "The likes of you will never be able to defeat me Frieza!"

Broly and Goku began to clash, with Broly attempting to hit Goku to no avail, while he was being brutalized by him. Goku began to lose energy, however, and knew he had to wrap this fight up quick. He kicked Broly back once again, and used Instant Transmission to gain distance. He then once again began charging a Kamehameha, this time with most of his power in it. Broly saw the familiar stance and began to try and disrupt him, but he found that Goku had vanished. "Huh?" Broly looked up to see Goku directly above him, the Kamehameha shining like a blue sun. "HA!" Goku fired the Kamehameha point blank at Broly, destroying him instantly.

Frieza and Vegeta were equally matched, and neither would even consider conceding the fight. "I have to admit monkey, aside from Goku, I wasn't expecting any proper challenges in my quest.." He sent more Death Beams at Vegeta, who responded with a Final Flash. "Just save me the trouble and DIE already Frieza!" He sent another Final Flash at Frieza, who deflected it with his full power Death Beam. "It wont be that easy my dear prince Vegeta. Though your efforts are admirable, it wont be enough to stop me!"

As Frieza was bragging, Vegeta quickly decided to improvise. "_I cant let any of those Earthling fools find out about this.."_ Vegeta then placed his hands near his head. "SOLAR FLARE!" He shouted, and a bright light appeared, blinding Frieza. "Wh-What is this trickery?" Frieza shouted, spinning and striking randomly. "It's your end, Frieza. FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta placed all his remaining power into the Final Flash, which incinerated Frieza. "Damn..Damn you VEGETA!" He shouted, until he was no more.

"Well, that settles things, doesn't it?" Whis said, looking over at Bulma. "Yeah, lets just go grab the Dragon Balls and we're good." Beerus yawned, and looked over at Goku. "I might try and spar with Goku. It'll probably be a real challenge for once." Vegeta flew back over to the group. "Lord Beerus, I would advise against that. Goku-san would currently beat you if you fought him." Whis said, looking over at Goku. "What, that's preposterous. I'm more than strong enough to beat some mortal into te ground!"

Whis chuckled at this, and Goku returned over the group, passing out from exhaustion. "Typical Kakarot. Leaving the grunt work to the rest of us.." Vegeta grumbled, and tossed Goku onto the ground. "Alright Bulma, let me see the damn radar…"

_To be honest, this is just me trying to practice writing fight scenes. I need a lot of work, tell me how I could improve them in the reviews._


End file.
